


What's in a Name?

by agentz123



Series: Who is Donald Duck? [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Astronomy, Dad! Donald, Family Dinner, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lullabies, Moon Theme, Pre-Canon, References to S3's "The Lost Harp of Mervana!", Twin Bond, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Donald makes his famous chili.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Dewey Duck, Donald Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Huey Duck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Who is Donald Duck? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890283
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	What's in a Name?

Donald could not count the number of times he had told Dewey to not sit on the counter, but today would not be considered for the tally. As long as he wore pants and oven mitts and goggles and earmuffs, and didn’t touch anything. 

“What’s an uncle?” the duckling asked the pot of bubbling beans. 

Donald stopped stirring his famous chili and turned to him. “What?”

“Huey says an uncle is the brother of your mom or dad. Louie says that, well, _you’re_ an uncle.” Dewey started swinging his small feet. They’re maybe the size of his palm, Donald thought. He pushed his nephew closer to the sink, in fear that he would suddenly burst into flames or kick their dinner onto the floor. 

“Both of them are right.” 

“Told you,” Huey interjected from the booth. He was playing tic-tac-toe with Louie, and losing. Apparently the prize was his signature red cap, because Louie wore it on his own head, the bill flipped backwards and preventing him from leaning backwards properly. “I know I’m right,” he smirked. 

“But I don’t get it.”

“Get what, sweetheart?” Donald reached for the pickle juice.

“I thought you were our uncle and our dad. So how can you be your own brother? Unless you’re like us.” 

“ _Sh-h_ , Dewey!” Louie and Huey stage-whispered. Donald shook his head. He always knew when they switched. For one, they all looked completely different. Secondly, they never stopped giggling when they tried to pull a prank in their swapped outfits. They knew Donald knew, and Donald knew that they knew that he knew, but they always went along with it anyway, with Huey sneaking an extra cookie when he was Louie, who would be too busy riding Donald’s back pretending to be Dewey to even notice that he was missing out. 

“Uncle Donald?”

He inhaled. 

Okay. He was going to tell the truth. 

“Alright, boys. Here's the thing. I _am_ like you three. Except there were just two of us, and we were brother and sister. The sister is -- was -- your mom. But she got lost. So now you’re stuck with me.” 

All the boys heard was a series of choked up quacks. 

“No! No, Uncle Donald, don't cry!” They all started to tear up as well, rushing to grab his legs and his hands. Donald quickly bent down and wiped three sets of eyes with the hem of his uniform. He gathered them all up and walked towards the porthole in the living room, where they could see the moon peeking out from behind the mountains. 

“Look to the stars, my darling baby boys.” He began preening Huey’s feathers. He had horrible hat hair. Donald would know. 

“Life is strange and vast, filled with wonders and joys.” He noticed how they started to quiet down so that they could listen. He began rocking them gently. “Face each new sun with eyes clear and true, unafraid of the unknown, because I’ll face it 

All  
With  
You.”

**Author's Note:**

> The kitchen ended up catching fire so they just ordered pizza. Also since Louie can see all the angles I imagined him being amazing at tic-tac-toe.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
